My New Life as a Stand User
by NathanielTortellini
Summary: A regular guy from a small town known for making chocolate gains a Stand. This is his story. Rated M for language and eventual violence.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.: I have run out of motivation for my self-insert into Morioh. Instead, I've began to write a new fic. Namely, one that takes place in real life. My previous Stand was too OP, so I decided to create a new one.

I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Any likenesses to real people and events are either coincidental, or used with their permission. Names have been changed to protect privacy.)

Chapter 1: An Introduction to Stands

Hi. My name is Nate, and I have some great news for you!

I have a Stand! I thought that Stands were fictional - only existed in the manga or anime, but I have the potential!

However, I have no idea as to what my Stand does. All I know is that it looks like an orange, 16-bit Hermit Purple. It's like I could be Spider Man!

...

I just realized that, because I have a Stand, others could have a Stand! Does that mean I'll have to fight evil? That people will be out to get me? Are the characters from JoJo real? Is Harmon real?

...

Nope. If the characters were real, we'd have learned about the Steel Ball Run in history class. Or maybe we'd have heard records about the Speedwagon Foundation. On top of that, Araki's still real.

I guess I'll experiment on what my Stand does.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N.: I have decided to post all of the chapters I have written over the week. This story takes place in a fictional recreation of a real town, and all characters or events are not to be taken as real. Any similarities are coincidental.

I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Hirohiko Araki does.)

Chapter 2: Experimentation

Alright. I've tried and tried and tried to use my Stand's power. I've learned how to manipulate the vines, even to the point of making a "hand" out of them.

As for the powers my Stand, Pixel, does NOT have are: spirit photos, time stop, zipper generation, healing, fire, water, or ice manipulation, or Hamon.

Believe me when I've tried everything I can think of. So far, it just seems like a cool-looking vine whip.

Wait. Vine Whip! It's made of pixels! That gives me an idea.

...

All right. It's not Pokémon generation, but it is video game-item generation, because I GOT A FUCKING POKÉ BALL!

However, I feel incredibly hungry. Like, I just used up all of the food in my stomach. I wonder why.

So, doing what I believed to be the best thing, I threw the ball, and OUT CAME A BULBASAUR! HOLY SHIT!

I had no idea what to do with it, so I returned it to the ball. I have a problem, now. What do I do with a Bulbasaur? I tried to get rid of the ball, and, somehow, that worked. The ball disappeared with a poof.

Thank God.

I now realize that I have quite an over-powered Stand, but it uses whatever food I have in my body, or at least a large amount of calories.

Might as well eat something.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N.: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, nor do I own Pokémon, nor do I own any recognizable concepts that are used in this story. They belong to their respective owners.)

Chapter 3: School Days

There's a downside to living in real life as a 17 year old: high school attendance is mandatory.

I've decided to not use Pixel in public unless the situation calls for it. That way, I won't be taken by the government for experiments.

I'm only a Junior, but this is the last full week of school before finals, which take place on Thursday and Friday of next week.

However, I've done all my projects, My grades are pretty good, so the missing work isn't that important, so I'll just write some fanfiction in the remainder of my notebook from history.

The week went by, and next thing I know, finals are here. In history, I chose to go with the 75-question multiple-choice test, rather than do a long winded project on the computer.

In Spanish AP, the final was laughably easy. Also, we had a lot of free time, so we chose to do "class superlatives." I was voted as "Vocab King" out of all the non-native speakers.

Contemporary Issues had a final that was a project on the computer. I finished mine last week, so I had a free period, basically. I played Mafia with some other students.

Band's final was a solo piece that we had picked out a couple weeks prior. I picked a nice piece called "10" out of a practice book I don't remember the title of.

All in all, a nice end to the school year.

Then, a buddy of me and my brother came over for a visit.

We call him Mr. J.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N.: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, nor do I own Donnie Darko, nor Skyrim, nor Nintendo. Any similarities to real people or events are coincidental.)

Chapter 3: The Friend

Mr. J is an old friend of my brother's. They've been friends since kindergarten. However, recently, J's been getting into the bad side of being a teen. Namely, he smokes. Poor guy. Also, his parents are crazy. That'll mess with ya. Last time I saw him, it was at the band concert a few weeks ago, but I didn't get to talk to him, as he left as soon as we finished playing.

Anyway, J doesn't know much about JoJo, except for the first part, which I made him watch.

Now, ya see, the reason I mention J is because he has a Stand. It looks just like Donnie Darko, or at least that's what J tells me.

At first, he didn't want to show it, but I showed him Pixel. He warmed up to the idea.

He already knows what his Stand does. Namely, it does Shadow Manipulation. Perfect for the edgy teen in all of us.

He didn't think Pixel was much, but when I told him that it creates stuff from video games, he was all in on it.

"Dude, you gotta make the laser gun from Black Ops!"

So, against my better judgement, I do it.

J is so goddamn happy, but then he realizes that there's no ammo in it.

"Dude, what the fuck? I wanted to shoot some lasers!"

I replied,"Dude, I don't want holes in the walls, nor do I want the house to burn down!"

"Oh," he said. "Can you make something else? This thing is startin' to make me sad."

OK, I can do that.

I create an Orcish Sword from Skyrim, bat-wing-like blade and all. However, unlike the laser gun, I feel no drain on my calories. I suppose that, if the energy is already out there, it can just move to a new thing.

That's pretty OP. Neat.

J doesn't seem to care, swinging around the sword.

"What happened to the laser gun?"

"I guess I can only do one thing at a time."

"That sucks."

Yep, J, that sucks, indeed.

Now, I haven't seen my bro in a bit, as he's been in his room for a while. We, Me and J, go to bother him.

...

"Hey, bro! What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to draw this damn thing."

I look at the drawing. It looks like a poorly drawn horse in front of a very well drawn saloon. I tell him this. He is not impressed, but he's glad that I can tell that it's a horse.

"So, Sebastian, what's up?"

He already answered this, but whatever.

Then I get an idea: maybe Sebastian has a Stand, as well.

I summon Pixel.

He doesn't notice.

What a shame. I thought that, as violent as he normally is, he'd get a Stand.

We go on to play the Nintendo together into the night.

To be continued...


End file.
